Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect What Could Happen
by khyaoiness
Summary: This is a new fanfiction I decided to write after seeing a playthrough of Kingdom Hearts 3D.  This is how I think the final game should go, and in no way what will actually happen in the next game  but it would be funny if it what happens xD
1. A New Journey Has Begun

**Quick note for anyone who read my other Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction  
>Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters, but I haven't really been inspired to continue it<br>I might in the future, but that's HIGHLY unlikely  
>After seeing a playthrough of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, I got inspired to start a new fanfiction, and that is the one that you're going to read now (If you so choose)<strong>

**WARNING!: This WILL contain spoilers to Kingdom Hearts 3D, so if you don't want to get spoiled, don't read this  
>If you don't care, please continue<strong>

**This will contain some OCs of mine, but they will serve a purpose, and not just there to be there  
>With that I hope you enjoy this fanfiction<br>Oh right, and there will be no Yaoi in this, so don't worry  
>-<strong>

Sora and Riku's mark of Mastery Exam, has just ended. Riku is the only one that's passed and became a master, while Sora is still just a "normal" Keyblade wielder, ready to start his next new adventure with his friends.

"Sora, are you sure you're not upset?" Riku asked cautiously.

"Sure I'm alright! I'm happy you passed your Mark of Mastery Exam Riku. I guess it just wasn't my time is all. But don't count me out! I'm going to become a master next time, just you wait!" Sora exclaimed with a smile on his face, not worrying about anything that has just happened to him and Riku.

"Hehe, I shouldn't be surprised, you always are the happy go lucky type." Riku chuckled, then putting Sora into a headlock soon after, causing the two to start rough housing a little bit, but they soon stop as Mickey walks out of Yen Sid's Tower.

"Are you ready, Sora?" Mickey asked. Sora nodded, and followed close behind Mickey, Riku waiting back at the entrance of Yen Sid's tower. "Now, you know what to do Sora?"

"Yep! I've gotta find the ones whose hearts were lost long ago to end their suffering right?"

"Right. And remember, with the World of Sleep now open, the Dream eaters are now free to travel in this world. So it'll be extra dangerous out there this time." Mickey warned.

"Don't worry, I still have these guys," out of nowhere, a Koumori Bat and a Wandanyan appears beside Sora. "These guys, and all of their friends can help me out along the way! Besides, I have you Donald, Goofy, and Riku to back me up!"

Mickey smiled, "That is true, we'll be there for you if you need us." Sora nodded, saying his final goodbyes to Mickey, and walked back over to Riku.

"Are you ready to go Riku?" Sora asked.

"Huh?"

"You're going with me this time, no excuses." Sora ordered, Riku just smiled.

"Fine, but don't think I'm going to bail you out whenever you get stuck," Riku said smugly.

"Same goes for you!" Sora laughed. Both of them summoned their Keyblades, and opened a portal to another world, both of them walking through to what awaited them on the other side. When the two finally made it to the other side of the portal, the looked around to see where they were. "Oh yeah, we're in Hollow-I mean, Radiant Garden."

"Yeah…it always seems to start or end here…" Riku said to himself, looking at the new scenery. It looked so peaceful and pleasant, nothing at all like he was used to.

"Well? Let's go Riku!" Sora said excitedly, racing off in some random direction. Riku just shook his head and chased off after him.

"Any idea where you're going?" Riku asked.

"Nope, but we can't just stand there all day! We need to keep movin' forward." Sora said with confidence.

"Hmph, I guess you're right." Just then, a swarm of heartless appeared around the two of them. "You know I was kinda starting to miss these guys." Riku said sarcastically.

"Same here, why don't we show them who's boss, huh?" Both of them summoned their Keyblades once again, ready to take on the heartless swarm, but something was wrong. The heartless weren't moving, neither toward them to attack, or away from them to flee. They were just…standing there, watching the two. "What's going on Riku?"

"I'm not sure. They have to be up to something." Just then, one of the heartless' heads perked up, as if it sensed something. It's head was facing toward the castle, which Sora and Riku both noticed. And just as quickly as they appeared, all of the heartless vanished.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"Right!" The two ran up the closest path that would take them to the castle, along the way, running into some weak heartless that they took down with ease. They picked up the pace as they got closer to the castle. As they ran up the steps, they saw the swarm of heartless they faced not too long ago, circling around something. Sora knew who they were right away. It was Leon, Yuffie, and Tifa standing at the center of the swarm, Aerith was off to the side tending to some of the injured people.

"Sora! Great timing! Could you give us a hand?" Yuffie shouted as she knocked back a heartless that was close to hitting her.

"Sure thing Yuffie!" Sora and Riku raced over to help Leon and the gang, not taking any time at all to defeat all of the heartless.

"Phew, that was a close one." Tifa sighed of relief, rushing over to help Aerith with the injured people.

"You seemed to always get here when we need you kid." Leon smirked, rubbing Sora's head as a form of saying "hello". Sora laughed and pushed away from Leon.

"Just glad you guys are okay." Sora said as Yuffie walked up Riku, looking at him curiously.

"Hey Sora, who's your friend?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh right, you guys haven't officially met yet. This is my friend Riku." Sora introduced Riku, who just bowed and said "hello."

"Nice to meet'cha! I'm Yuffie, Greatest Ninja you'll ever meet!" Yuffie practically cheered.

"Nice to meet you…" Riku turned and began to search the area to see if there was any more trouble in the immediate area.

"So what happened? Why did all of those heartless attack you guys?" Sora asked.

"Don't know. We were just checkin' out the castle to see if there was anything we missed in the renovations, and they just attacked us." Yuffie explained.

"Yeah, that is strange. You sure you guys didn't do anything to aggravate them? I mean it seems like their attention was drawn to something over here." Sora asked.

"Not that I can think of."

"Well there was that one thing." Leon thought out loud.

"Huh? What would that be?" Sora asked, Riku was done checking the area and walked back over to see what was going on.

"Well, it's probably nothing, but we saw a girl walking down the steps not too long before we got here." Leon said.

"Oh yeah, that was weird. She acted like her mind was somewhere else, what with her not responding to us at all and whatnot!" Yuffie exclaimed, just now remembering the events Leon just described.

"Do you know where the girl went?" Riku asked.

"No, she just walked down the steps and headed in that direction," Yuffie pointed down a different path that the two didn't walk down before. "Where she went from there is unknown."

"Okay thanks!" Sora and Riku raced down the path to see if they could find the girl they were told about. The path they were on lead to a sort of garden like place, new to both of them, so they didn't know what to expect. There was an arch of vines and roses of various colors that shined beautifully in the sunlight.

"Do you think we'll find her Riku?" Sora asked.

"Hard to say, we don't even know what she looks like. Gonna be tough." Riku cut away a group of vines that blocked the pathway, and it revealed an area covered in grass and plants, with a small fountain sitting in the middle of it (1).

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Sora was fascinated by the scenery, it was surreal and peaceful, a nice change of pace from what he was used to.

"Sora, come on, we should get going. We can check this place out later."

"Okay fine Ri…ku…" All of a sudden, Sora's body just started to shut down, as if he was going back to sleep.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku was concerned for his friend, and walked over to Sora, who looked like he was going to pass out at any second. "Sora are you alright?" Riku placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, and just like that, Sora's legs gave out and he fell toward the ground, but Riku caught him before he could fall.

"Riku…I think we should leave…" Sora placed a hand on his forehead, trying to stay awake with the little strength he had left.

"Right." Riku threw one of Sora's arms over his shoulder, and started to head out of the garden. Sora was trying his hardest to stay awake, but it was really taking a toll on him, the world around him was getting blurry, up to the point where he couldn't tell where they were anymore. "Don't worry Sora, we're almost there." Riku tried to reassure his friend and trying to keep him awake as well. They made it back to the flower arch, but something was blocking their path this time.

A hooded figure was standing at the end of the arch way, but this one was wearing something unlike what the Organization used to wear. The hooded figure's outfit was a light-ish blue, with small dots, barely noticeable, all around the hands and legs, its face was barely shown, but from what could be seen, the person looked human. Also, there was a symbol around where it's heart was supposed to be, but Riku couldn't make out what it was. He assumed it was a heartless and summoned his Keyblade.

"Alright, who are you, and what are you doing here!" Riku demanded, but the hooded figure didn't answer. It just kept looking at Riku, not making a move toward them at all. "I said, who are you, and what are you doing here!" Riku repeated. The cloaked figure didn't show any signs of moving. Riku's attention went back to Sora, who was practically unconscious at this point. The hooded figure noticed too, but Riku wasn't going to take any chances. With one swing of his Keyblade, a dark energy ball appeared and rocketed toward the hooded figure. It looked like it wasn't going to move, but at the last possible second, it disappeared, and then quickly reappeared behind Riku. "What the-!" It was too fast for Riku to react, and he got blasted away from Sora, who was caught by the hooded figure. Riku caught his footing, and was about to race back toward Sora, but stopped when he saw what was happening.

The hooded figure was now standing up, with Sora slouched next to it, just like how Riku was holding him to keep him up. Without any warning, Sora began to wake up, and stood on his own without any support. With his eyes adjusting back to normal, he saw the hooded figure right next to him. Not really thinking, Sora summoned his Keyblade, and attacked it, acting on his reflexes. The attack missed and the hooded figure vanished just like that. Riku raced over to Sora. "Sora, you alright?"

"Yeah…What just happened…?" Sora's energy was still coming back to him, so he was still pretty weak.

"I don't know, you almost passed out on me. Then that hooded figure came out of nowhere…"

Sora's energy finally returned to him, and he could stand up straight again. "Well in any case, I vote we avoid this place if we can help it."

"Agreed." The two of them kept walking until they were out of the flower archway.

The hooded figure was now standing up on top of the Radiant Garden castle, looking down at the town below it.

"Why did you wake him up?" Another figure appeared, its face was also covered and couldn't be seen. "Did you just want to check the two of them out yourself to see if I was right? Well no matter, you'll see them again I'm sure. Maybe next time you can actually show them your face. Hehe, this should be rather entertaining." Both of the figures look down at the town one last time, and disappear in a cloud of darkness.

(1): This is an area I thought up, I thought it would be cool to have an actual garden in Radiant Garden.

**Well, there's chapter one, tell me what you guys think  
>I'll try my best to keep this story updated, so stay tuned<strong>


	2. Who Is This Person?

**Twilight Cardmistress: Yes I did see the secret ending, but that was after I started writing this fanfic. I plan to make a reference to that as well in the future when there's a good chance and it'll make sense. This is an OC, but I'm basing them off of a character that was shown in KH**

**XxCREDDIECHANNYxX: Thanks, I'm starting to write more chapters now as we speak ^^**

**Hey guys  
>Thanks for sticking around to read the next chapter of my fanfic<br>In this chapter, you're going to meet one of my OCs  
>What they're plan is and whose side they're on will be said in future chapters x33 (yes I'm a tease)<br>Anyway, please enjoy, and thanks again for liking my fanfic  
>-<strong>

Sora and Riku finally composed themselves, and made their way back to Radiant Garden's Castle, hoping Leon and the gang were still there. "You sure you're okay Sora?" Riku asked.

"For the last time I'm fine Riku. Just a mini blackout attack, nothing to be worried about." Sora said with a smile.

Riku sighed, "You know if anyone else said that, I'd think they were crazy."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sora demanded, but Riku didn't have a chance to respond. Another swarm of heartless surrounded them, but that's not all. A group of nobodies were mixed in with them. "Heartless AND Nobodies! What the heck!"

Sora and Riku both summoned their Keyblades and were ready for battle. A few shadows jumped toward them, but they were easily knocked down, while some dusks tried to sneak up behind them. Sora used a reversal on them and got behind them instead, knocking them back instead. More and more Heartless and Nobodies started to appear, but Sora and Riku stood their ground and fought them off. Soon enough, all of the enemies disappeared, leaving Sora and Riku slightly tired out.

"That was a close one, you okay Riku?" Sora asked, casting Curaga on him and Riku.

"Yeah I'm fine, takes a while to get back into the swing of things though." Riku answered.

"True, hey what's that?" Sora pointed up the staircase that lead to the castle, where a giant Heartless was sitting at the top, it was almost as large as the castle door, and it's body looks like it's covered in a rough armor like skin, with a large Heartless symbol on its chest, making some weird movements as if it were fighting something. Without even thinking, Sora and Riku ran up the staircase to deal with the threat. Both were ready to fight, but once they got up to the top of the stairs, they saw what the giant Heartless was fighting. Right in front of the creature was something that looked like a girl, around Sora and Riku's age. She didn't have anything that really stood out about her, not too tall, and not really muscular, from what they could see. They couldn't really see anything else from where they were standing, but one thing they could see, was that she knew how to defend herself.

"Oh come on! You're a giant Heartless! I was expecting more of a fight!" The girl shouted, obviously enraged. It lifted its giant fist, and was about to strike the girl down, but right before it could hit her, she jumped up in the air and landed on the top of its fist and ran up its arm toward its face. "Really? That's it? You really let me down." As she picked up speed, it was faint, but Sora and Riku could see her legs were glowing, and right as she got up toward its face, the Heartless used its other hand to try and knock her off of him. She dodged this one as easily as she did the first time, and leapt high up in the air above its head, putting her in the perfect place to unleash a powerful drop kick from that height right onto its head causing it to fall right to the ground. The extra energy let her ricochet back up into the air and a good distance away from it. Once she regained her footing, she stood back up and stretched out her muscles, she'd obviously been fighting for a while.

"Man, that was a letdown…" Sora and Riku were in awe, they didn't know what just happened, but they knew they had to talk to the girl because she was someone neither of them knew, and she could have been the person that Leon and the others saw earlier. With her back to the monster, she didn't see that it was still alive and kick, and with the last of its energy, shot a dark energy ball toward the girl.

"Hey look out!" Sora shouted, catching the girl's attention, causing her to turn around and see the attack heading right for her. The girl did the first thing that came to her mind. She bent her body backwards, and started to do a backflip, her legs glowing once again, and with one good kick, she reflected the blast back at the Heartless, hitting it dead on, making it disappear this time. The girl finished her back flip and once again regained her footing. Shaking off what happened, the girl walked over to Sora and Riku, as if nothing had happened. "Hey thanks for that, that would have sucked if that thing actually hit me." The girl said with a smile.

Now Sora and Riku could get a good look at her. She wore a really loose beanie like cap on her head, only a few strands of bright silver hair showing on the sides of her head. She wore a collared shirt that zipped up to her neck, and black and white stripped sleeves, with somewhat matching pants.

"Oh yeah, hehe, no problem." For some reason Sora was nervous and couldn't talk like he normally does.

"Oh? Cat got your tongue now? You weren't like this a second ago." The girl teased, laughing a little bit. Sora was embarrassed and looked away. "Aw, don't be like that." The girl reached up and started to poke Sora's cheek, having too much fun teasing him.

"Haven't seen you here before, what're you doing here?" Riku interrupted, not fazed by what was happening.

"Ohh~ well aren't we the serious one." The girl was done making fun of Sora, and looked at Riku. "That's right, I'm not from here, but then again, neither are you two. Am I right?"

"True, but we have a reason for being here, we're looking for someone." Sora answered.

"Oh really? 'Looking for someone' you say?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, and we were wondering if it was you."

"Me? I highly doubt that."

"Then you wouldn't mind telling us what you're doing here." Riku was showing signs of getting impatient.

The girl just laughed to herself again. "Well I'll tell you, but first let me introduce myself. My name is Ayumi. And I'm in the same boat as you, I'm looking for someone too. Last time I saw her, was in this world, so this is where I started, but I guess she's not here." Ayumi looked off to the side, seeming to be in deep thought.

"Oh, maybe we're looking for the same person then." Sora replied.

"I highly doubt that too, but you never know."

"One last thing, why were you up here of all places? Did your friend live here or something?" Riku asked.

"Oh no, we just hung out here a lot. Then some things happened and we had to part ways. I just want to see if she's still around."

"Well what's her name?" Sora asked.

Ayumi looked down, "That's the real kicker, I don't remember. It's been so long, and I was still a kid, I guess you could say, so I don't remember her name. But I remember what she looked like, so the second I see her, I'll remember." There was a long pause, silence surrounded the three. "But thanks again for the help again, that would have really hurt if that attack hit me."

"Oh yeah that reminds me, what's up with your legs? They glowed while you were fighting."

"Oh that? Yeah they seem to do that when I need them to. I don't quite understand it myself, but I'm sure to remember in due time." Ayumi pulled out a pocket watch from her pocket, and looked at it for a second. "Well I gotta go, maybe I'll see you guys again soon." And in a flash, Ayumi disappeared.

"Well that was interesting. Do you think we'll see her again Riku?" Sora asked.

Riku looked at Sora, "Knowing you, it's a high possibility." Sora just laughed. "We should get going, I don't think there's anything left here for now. We should get going."

"Alright." With that Sora and Riku left, heading over to the next world.

~Back at Yen Sid's Tower~

Yen Sid just finished talking to Kairi about what role she'll play in this new journey. "Do you understand now Kairi?"

Kairi looked up, "I do. Don't worry, I'll bring her back from out of the darkness she's been forced to live in for so long. I promise."

**Another chapter bites the dust, hope you guys liked my newest chapter  
>I'll update as soon as I can, until then, I'll leave you to think of what world they're going to next<br>See you next time~**


End file.
